Lingerie and Latte's
by Madame Elodie
Summary: The Doctor lets Rose do something she wants after he makes her fight alone in a battle. R&R!


**A/N. I came up with this piece of complete fluff, when trying to write a chapter for my other story, A Secret and A Gothic Castle.****Don't Own Doctor Who. Or Elizabeth Arden. Don't own QM Engineering, My uncle does**.** Also, if you think i should change the rating for this story, please tell me. R&R. please.**

The Doctor had forced Rose to fight. She had been scared and alone. He'd put the Sonic screwdriver in her hand and told her 'to quickly fight them off'.

She knew he had to face the bigger threat, but she was still scared. He hadn't returned when the others did.

She waited five and a half hours for him. She remembered what he'd said after returning from the fireplace.

"_Five and a half hours. Always wait five and a half hours!"_

He'd returned and they went off again, into the stars. He knew how brave she'd been. He knew how scared she'd been. That's why he knew he had to do something that she'd love. Something that he despised. Something he would have to sacrifice an afternoon of his Tenth life to participate in.

He was letting Rose drag him shopping.

"Yes, Rose. You can go anywhere." The Doctor repeated to a stunned Rose.

"You mean, I just name where I want to go, and you'll take me?"

"Yup" He flashed her a grin.

Rose stood and thought for a moment. Then she walked around the TARDIS console, to where the Doctor was bashing the panel with his little hammer.

"I wanna go to 2006. Not to my mum's, but to the largest shopping mall in Britain." Rose said softly into his ear.

He looked puzzled for a moment.

"Birmingham Bullring." Rose giggled at his blank expression.

"There's something that I want from there."

"Oh. Well you deserve it, and if that's where you want to go, then that is where we shall go." The Doctor grinned and set the co-ordinates.

' _Brilliant._' Rose thought ' _He won't know what hit him!_'

The TARDIS landed in the exact place requested, much to Rose's amazement, she was half expecting to be a couple of years out.

The Doctor was grumbling as they walked through the crowded ground floor of the mall and started to look wistfully in the direction of the TARDIS.

"The old girl needs some repairs done, I could just…." The Doctor was cut off as Rose put her finger on his lips.

"No. I didn't want to be left to fight. I knew I had to though. You don't want to traipse around the shops, but the same thing applies. You have to!"

"Yes. Ma'am." The Doctor grumbled as she turned around and headed in the general direction of Topshop.

An hour and a half later, Rose still hadn't bought anything. The Doctor was getting even more restless now and had even started commenting on the motor chairs for the elderly saying,

"By the year 5000, one of those will have broken the Land Speed record. It's 2006 now. The latest Land Speed record was broken by…" The

Doctor started to think hard, his brow furrowing in a way Rose thought most cute.

"Oh, yes, The JCB Dieselmax. Rose, did you know that the chassis for that car was built by the English Engineering Company QM Engineering…" He trailed off as a few people turned around to look at him as though he were mentally ill.

Rose wasn't listening; her attention had been directed to a shop in the far corner of their current level.

She led the way through the crowds of people to the small discount shop, knowing that she wouldn't buy anything there, but wanting to get the Doctor nervous.

"Rose, have you found what you wanted?" The Doctor sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking along beside her.

"Yeah, they might have what I'm looking for in this shop." Rose lied.

The Doctor's hearts genuinely stopped as he looked at the shop Rose had just entered. It's name was the 'Knickerbox'. The Doctor stared in dismay as Rose looked through the pile of discount undies.

She left the shop after five minutes and greeted the Doctor with a smile.

"Nah, nothing there. Come on, I want to go to the Selfridges make up counters."

Still speechless and more that a little worried, The Doctor followed Rose to the Selfridges make up counter.

"Doctor are you listening to me?" Rose asked the obviously troubled Time Lord next to her.

"What? Yeah, Yeah" said the obviously troubled Time Lord next to her.

"What did I say then?" Rose turned around to face him. '_My plan's working!'_

"Umm, something to do with bananas?"

"You wish." Rose smirked to herself. She tried a tester on the back of her hand.

"Oh. I remember something I need!" Rose declared, leading the Doctor over to another kiosk. She smiled when he looked hopeful.

"Eight Hour Cream by Elizabeth Arden. I've just run out."

"Is that what you wanted all along?" The Doctor grinned.

"Nope." She saw his face drop and laughed.

Half an hour later, Rose was dragging the Doctor up the escalator, standing a little too close to him as she did. They eventually reached the top floor of Selfridges filled with designer shoes and handbags.

Rose winked at the Doctor and led him to a corner of the large floor, to a separate little department.

The Doctor gulped and all colour drained from his face as he read the sign above the doorway in which Rose was now standing. It said Agent Provocateur.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked meekly. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"A Lingerie shop, Doctor. Surely even you knew that."

"Yes. I know what it is, but why are you…. we here?"

"I wanted some new Lingerie. I needed you to come with me."

"Why?"

"Because if I get my way, you'll be the one looking at me in it."

The Doctor's mouth dropped open in a most unattractive fashion. He looked dazed and felt it too.

"You, Doctor, will be the one taking it me." She gave him an inviting and provocative wink and entered the shop.

The Doctor just stood there, all comprehension of the world around him gone.

When a shop assistant came over and asked him if he was alright, he turned around and said,

"She wants me. She actually wants me." He left the shop assistant looking bemused as he followed Rose into the Lingerie shop.

Rose was starting to get worried as she absently flicked through the racks of erotic undergarments. _'Had she made a terrible mistake? Didn't the Doctor want her?'_

Her mind was put to rest as a husky voice whispered in her ear.

"So, I'm gonna be taking them off then am I? Well, I most certainly am looking forward to that." The Doctor put his hands around her waist and turned his attention to the underwear before him.

Rose felt as though all of her birthday's had come at once.

The Doctor and Rose walked silently through the mall, on their way back to the TARDIS. They didn't hold hands, but they weren't angry. On the contrary, The Doctor was just worried that if he even came in contact with her at that moment, he wouldn't be able to trust himself not to take her right in the middle of The 2nd floor.

Rose broke their silence abruptly.

"Wanna go for a coffee?"

The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah. Okay. Not too long though." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

The Doctor and Rose went for coffee, the images of Rose in a corset dancing through the Doctor's mind.


End file.
